


leave a message.

by layuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Infinity War, Irondad, One Shot, Short, intended lowercase, not ship!, spiderson, this ones gonna hurt hehe oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layuh/pseuds/layuh
Summary: one call is all it takes to snap him back into reality.





	leave a message.

tony could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he listened to the sound of the line trilling and his heavy breaths.

  _pick up peter benjamin parker i swear to fucking god_

the line seemed to repeat over and over in his brain, but tony found no comfort from the words, his worry and panic only growing as the phone kept ringing and peter didn't pick up.

tony felt sick.

every time the line rang, the more he wanted to throw up. tony stark was not a religious man, but this kid had him silently praying to any and every god imaginable for him to just  _pick up his fucking phone._

after what seemed like hours, days, years- he finally got an answer

_"hello?"_

 

tony thought he could cry with relief- he did, for that matter. just a simple, small, silent tear and a loud exhale of breath.

he let his shoulders drop, his fists unclench, and his eyes close blissfully for a moment.

"peter. thank god, i had a stupid fucking dream that you-" tony would have finished his sentence.

he would have gone on about how even though it was totally embarrassing that  _the_ tony stark had a nightmare, he cared about peter and wanted him safe. he would have gone on about how he was proud of peter even if it didn't show, how he thinks peter will rule the goddamn world one day, cause peter parker is  _such_ a great fucking kid.

the words died on his tongue, they withered away and made his mouth dry.

because the next words that came from the phone held in his shaky hands, pulled him into reality again.

 _"just kidding!"_ peter giggled into the speaker. 

_"this is just my voicemail! leave a message!"_

there was a click and tony was left alone, tangled in his bedsheets, holding a phone with no one on the other line to his ear, and shivering as he remembered something.

_peter parker is dead._

_he died at sixteen on a planet millions of miles from where he should've been._

_he died in tony's arms, begging for his life._

_he died crying and sobbing as his skin tore apart into particles of dust._

_he died in pain, grasping onto tony for support, trusting him and only him in his last moments._

_tony betrayed his trust._

_tony let peter die and disintegrate as the child apologized for something that wasn't his fault._

_peter parker is dead._

_and he is never coming back._

 

**Author's Note:**

> youch! that shit hurted!


End file.
